Evelyn's Real Father
by FroggerJane
Summary: This is a one shot based on a dream I had. It includes some characters from the TV show Criminal Minds and a few characters I made up.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I had this really weird dream that I had been kidnapped and raped when I was fourteen but the B.A.U. team saved me before the guy could kill me and then I had a baby girl named Evelyn (my grandmother's name). Later on, I worked for the B.A.U., with the support of Aaron Hotchner (Uncle Aaron to me) and David Rossi (Uncle David). Reid was kind of my mentor and we ended up getting married and having twins (Angela Monroe and Sarah Louise). Most of this I just knew in the dream, without actually dreaming it. I just had memories of all this and knew it had happened, but this scene was one I actually dreamt all the way out. It's almost word for word that part of my dream. I know Reid's a little OOC, but that's just what my subconscious came up with. ENJOY!**

"Dr. Reid isn't your real father." The man said sympathetically.

"Yes." The young girl replied. "I know who my real father is."

The man kneeled in front of her and said, "Sweetheart, Dr. Reid isn't even related to you by blood." This time the child didn't try to contradict him. He continued, "Dr. Spencer Reid is not your biological father."

"No." she returned, "I know who my biological father is. He's a rapist and a murderer and he forced my mom to have sex with him, which got her pregnant with me. Don't talk down to me. I never said that Dr. Reid is my biological father. I only said that he was my _real _father. And that's all you or anyone else needs to worry about."

The man seemed embarrassed as he straightened up, and as Dr. Spencer Reid started over, he wasted no time in scurrying away.

"Did you scare off another F.B.I. agent Evelyn?" her _real_ dad asked, scooping her up to ride on his shoulders, ignoring the looks he was getting from all the guests at the engagement party that their friends had thrown for their little family.

"You know it's the only way to stop them from talking to me like a baby. That's why I like my Aunts and Uncles so much. They never talked to me like that." She giggled as he jostled her a bit and continued, "I don't even see why I have to make nice with other departments. You guys are the only ones I come to visit. Half these people don't even know more about you and mom than your names."

"Well, the formal party will be over in an hour and then your Uncles and Aunts are going to take us out to dinner." He let her down as they reached her mom and the rest of the team. "Here you go Morgan. Evie wants you to save her from the big bad FBI men that keep treating her like a baby."

"Hey Evelyn, you want to hear embarrassing stories about your dad?" Derek asked unnecessarily while he pulled her into a big bear hug, earning him a big grin and a hug in return. He started toward an empty table saying, "There was this one time…"

All but two followed eager to hear the story.

"They're all really good for her," Amanda said, slipping her hand into her fiancé's. "And I think she's good for them. I've never seen Uncle Aaron smile so much."

"And she's going to turn out smarter than me." Spence declared. "I'll make sure of it."

Amanda just smiled and said, "Let's go see our daughter."

**That was my first attempt at Criminal Minds FanFiction so please only use flame if it is constructive flame.**

**Thanks.**

**Jane.**


	2. Chapter 2: Before Evie Met the Team

"I just don't understand why I can't come to your work." Evie whined, "I mean, you're dating Dr. Spence, and he likes me."

"It's not that I don't think they'll like you, I just don't think I'm ready for them to know about my past yet." I sighed. "You know what your biological father did to me, but they don't."

"Why would it be a bad thing if they knew?" She questioned, and I knew I was about to hear Evie Logic. "He did it to you. It wasn't your fault. And Uncle Aaron still likes you, if that's what you're worried about."

"This isn't about them liking me." I fished for a way to explain this, relieved when I thought of one. "It's like how people act when they find out that your father raped me." I said. "It makes people uncomfortable, which I don't mind; if they're disturbed that's their problem. But it also makes them treat you differently sometimes."

"So you don't want your friends to treat you differently?" She seemed like she was scheming, and my, "Yes." was suspicious. "Well, I'll tell them not to act differently to you when I tell them who my father was." She said it like it was the simplest solution in the world, and when that didn't seem to convince me, she bribed, "I won't fight you about my bedtime for a whole week."  
"Only a week?" I wondered aloud.

"Fine. Two weeks then." She conceded. "I promise not to argue about what time I should go to bed for two straight weeks."

"How do I know you won't back out?" I teased, but she took it seriously.

"I'll have Dr. Spence type it up and we can both sign it." She assured me.

"You really want to do this, don't you?" She nodded solemnly, and I sighed again. "I'll have to clear it with Uncle—" before I could finish she was jumping and shouting for joy and all the worry vanished from my mind as I scooped her up and celebrated with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Evie Meets the Team Part One

**A.N. Sorry if the second chapter took a while! I accidentally erased the whole thing and had to start over, even though I'd already saved what I'd done of the third chapter somewhere else. As you can see, these two chapters happened before the first chapter, but since that was supposed to be a one shot, it's kind of messed up. This story will have one shots thrown in every now and then. Hope you enjoy!**

Hotch didn't hesitate. He also made a point of telling me that I wouldn't have an excuse not to bring her anymore, so I better bring her more often. We worked it out that my sister, Sarah, would pick her up from daycare and drop her off for lunch. I had told Spencer as well, if only just to hear him tell me it wasn't a horrible idea.

Even though I spent the whole morning doing paperwork, the day seemed to fly by. Next thing I knew, it was lunchtime. I had just finished up all of my paperwork, and was on my way to Hotch's office when I heard "MOMMY!" being squealed from the bullpen. I turned around, and there was little Evie, tugging Sarah along after her in her haste to get to me. And I was suddenly overwhelmed with joy at seeing her as well.

"Baby Girl!" I cried as she flung herself into my arms. It seemed like eons since this morning when I had to call Spence to come over and coax her to try a feta cheese and spinach omelet. I swung her around like she likes, and then settled her on my hip.

"Should we go see Uncle Aaron, or how about Dr. Spence?" I asked as I waved to Sarah and said a quick, "Thanks, Sissy." Before getting a better hold on Evelyn and the files and starting toward the office.

"Where were you gonna go before we came in?" She asked, her little brows furrowed in thought

"I was on my way to see Uncle Aaron." I bounced her on my hip and threatened, "I heard he thought you needed to be tickled. And that he is more than happy to do it."

"Did I hear someone say Evie needs to be tickled?" Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Because I would be happy to tickle you, Evie. Do you think I should?" He took her and raised a hand, wiggling his fingers menacingly.

"Don't hog Evelyn, Hotch." Spence complained, stealing her away. "She hasn't even met the whole team yet."

I had forgotten all about Evie meeting the rest of the team. We all turned around and Evie shouted, "Aunt Garcie! Aunt Jenny!" and as soon as Spence put her down she sped to them and hugged them both around the knees. "I forgot you guys worked with mommy!"

Really the only two people in the group who didn't know about her were the only two people who didn't know about Spence and me dating: Derek and Emily.

Derek knelt in front of her and said, "Hey, sweetheart." And Evie and I knew, whether he did or not, that he would be wrapped around her little finger soon. If he wasn't already.


	4. Chapter 4: Evie Meets the Team Part Two

**A.N. I really have no excuse other than laziness this time. But band season is over and it's Fall Break, so I expect to update a couple of things this week. Hope you enjoy!**

"You should have lunch with us." Evelyn invited. "All of you. It'll be fun, won't it Dr. Spence?"

"Evelyn, what about your manners?" Spence reminded her. "You haven't even introduced yourself yet."

"Sorry, Dr. Spence, Mommy," She said, but she was smiling. She turned to face Derek and Emily again. "My name is Evelyn Ann Smith, everyone but Dr. Spence calls me Evie unless I've done something wrong. I'm Amanda Jane Smith's daughter." She looked at me with a big grin. "Was that good enough Mommy?" At my nod she continued, "What are your names?"

"Special Agent Derek Morgan, at your service Miss Evie." Derek held out his hand for her to shake and she did so seriously. "How old are you?"

"It's not polite to ask a woman her age." She giggled. "But I'll tell you anyway. I'm 8." She then faced Emily and stated. "You're pretty. And I like your shirt. Purple's my favorite color. Mommy's too."  
"Why thank you, Evie. My name's Emily Prentiss and I like the color purple too." She shook my baby's small hand and smiled at me over her head. "You're very polite."

"That's how Mommy and Grandma and Grandpa raised me." Then she asked me, "Can I tell them yet? I think they should know, since they're your friends."

"How about we go sit in the conference room?" I suggested. "We can eat lunch in there okay, Evie?" At her nod Uncle Aaron swept her up and asked her about school and if she'd made any friends while the rest of us stayed where we were.

"You have a daughter?" Derek asked as soon as they were out of earshot. "And everyone knew about her except for me and Emily?" I nodded.

"Is there any other pretty important piece of information that you're keeping from us?" Emily asked, sounding less angry than I expected.

"Spence and I are dating…and living together." I whispered to the floor, and then hurried to explain. "We probably should've told you, but you two were the only ones who didn't guess and we wanted to have at least some control over who found out."

"Way to go, Little Sis." Derek laughed, and my head shot up.

"You're not mad?" I exclaimed.

"It's our own fault that we didn't see it, even though we're trained profilers." Emily admitted, "Besides, in this team there are some things you just want to tell the team on your own terms." She smiled, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Well, thanks for understanding." I sighed. "Evie wanted to be the one to tell you the next bit of news, so why don't we catch up to her?"


End file.
